


Debauchery

by leafchan15



Series: leaf's dc au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Closure, Drinking to Cope, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Anakin Skywalker, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Happy Ending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Injury, Light Angst, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Smut, Wine, no non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafchan15/pseuds/leafchan15
Summary: “Padme… We can’t do this anymore.”“We can do anything we want, Anakin,” she whispered against her skin, completely docile now that she had what she wanted. “Just forget about Batwoman, Forget about her with me…”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: leaf's dc au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> i needed closure- this is it.
> 
> also i swear padme and anakin don’t do it in this- though i would be tempted to write an alternate version 👄
> 
> ANYWAY- *throws this and hides under my mattress*

If asked how Anakin got into her current predicament, she’d blame her dashing good looks or how smooth she was with other women. She’d be lying of course, but the details didn’t matter when you were running for your life. As she somersaulted under the vines trying to entrap her, Anakin caught a glimpse of the predicament. The predicament being a ‘her’ rather than an ‘it’. 

Padme Amidala, her last floral fling, and the last green fling she ever wanted held a grudge tighter than Anakin held onto a bottle of wine. She had every reason to, but it wounded Anakin that she would blow up like this over a little kiss… or lack of one. Anakin retracted her claws before clawing up one of the trees in her greenhouse, chest heaving in exhaustion. 

“Pigeon, really, I don’t see why can’t call it even,” Anakin called, meeting her eyes from across the garden. “I got you what you wanted and a smooch was never on the agenda, Padme.”

“You only got me half of the cash!” she yelled back, pulling both her hands upwards. Beneath Anakin, the ground eroded for vines to come after her. “And you’ve been with Batwoman! Everyone knows Anakin.”

The feline froze mid-jump, her mind filling with radiofuzz as soon as Padme’s words registered. She hissed, one of the vines wrapping around her ankles before slamming her into the ground. More of them wrapped around her wrists and stomach, Padme arranging her as she pleased. Anakin could feel blood dripping from her face, her ribs sore from the impact. “Shit..” she muttered, clawing at the plants holding her captive. “Darling please-” she coughed, hissing at the pain in her side.

Padme sauntered over with a smile, beckoning her vines to bring her tube of lipstick, which Anakin had swatted across the garden earlier. “No more talking kitten, that mouth of yours only causes trouble,” she said, voice sweet, but deadly. “Really, Anakin- What were you thinking? Batwoman of all people.” She scoffed, applying her lipstick graciously. 

“We aren’t even together!” Anakin said, drawing back from Padme as much as the vines would allow her. She watched Padme frown, knowing she didn’t buy it. “We really aren’t, Ivy, so please, let’s just talk this out.” 

She didn’t listen, instead making the vines move Anakin again, so that she was on her knees. “Oh, you poor creature,” she cooed, leaning in close. “Let me take care of you.” 

Anakin waited until she got close, then spitting on her with a growl. “Fuck off,” she spat, watching her wipe her cheek with the back of her hand. Satisfaction flowed through her briefly before Padme punched her in the jaw. 

“Fine, have it your way kitten.” She began to emit pollen into the air, Anakin quickly holding her breath to avoid it. “You can’t do that forever, Anakin,” she taunted, leaning in once more. Her hand squeezed her jaw, making the feline gasp in pain. 

Padme smirked as she watched Anakin suck the pink dust into her lungs, leaning in to kiss around the leather collar adorning her neck. Her vines twisted around the captured thighs and would’ve been quite erotic if not forced upon her. 

“Ivy… We can’t do this anymore,” she choked out, leaning her head away in a weak escape attempt. 

Padme didn’t listen, her chaste kisses moving to her injured jaw. “We can do anything we want, Anakin,” she whispered against her skin, completely docile now that she had what she wanted. “Just forget about Batwoman, Forget with me…” She rested their foreheads together, her brown eyes hypnotizing the younger. She leaned closer, lips only inches away from Anakin's own. 

The sound of glass shattering made Padme jump back defensively, frustration written all over her face. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” she screamed, a large leaf already lifting her off of the ground. 

Confusion flashed across Anakin’s face, the woman in a daze from Padme’s pollen. It invaded her lungs, her whole body warming up greatly. “Don’t go,” she mewed, whimpering as the vines loosened their grip on her. Before falling limply to the ground, she caught a glimpse of Obi-wan. She was beautiful. 

Every one of her senses were heightened by the pollen, Anakin able to smell her perfume from where she lay in the garden. Slowly, she crawled towards her, crying out in pain when she felt her broken rib move in her chest. Obi-wan made eye contact with her, the hero’s eyes filling with fury for her hurt lover. 

“Don’t hurt Ivy!” she yelled, voice cracking and breaking off into a fit of coughs. Blood dripped from her lips onto the greenery beneath her, Anakin trying not to lose consciousness. She had to keep them from tearing each other apart. No matter how many times Padme hurt her, Anakin didn’t wish her harm. 

But at the end of the day, they couldn’t pretend to be something they weren’t. 

She’d have to choose… She laughed quietly at the irony, chest rattling with every shaky breath she took. The pollen didn’t cease to exist, only wrapping around her lungs, Anakin knowing far too well what would happen when it consumed her completely. 

Anakin knew in reality, she’d never have a choice in what she wanted. In the world she’d grown to hate, there was only good and evil. Anakin was never good… She was bad. Her vision grew spotty, then was dusted pink as feral instinct took over. 

Wordlessly, she forced herself into a standing position waiting for orders. It felt like she was burning inside, but all of her pain vanished under the influence of the pollen. Within moments Padme was behind her, sending a wicked smile in Obi-wan’s direction. “Like my new toy Batwoman? Or should I say, old one?” she mused. 

“What did you do to her?” Obi-wan spat, dropping into a defensive position. 

Padme laughed curtly, hugging up on Anakin’s side. “I just let her try some of my perfume, it’s all organic,” she said with a devilish smirk, leaning close enough for Anakin to feel her breath against her neck. “My kitten loves this kind of treatment, don’t you?” 

Mindlessly, Anakin nodded. Her eyes were clouded, the icy blue turned into a dark pink beneath her goggles. 

Obi-wan curled her lip up in disgust at the display, clenching her fist harder. “How do you fix it?” she asked, her voice firm. It made heat rush to Anakin’s stomach to have them both fighting over her, the pollen only making her yearn for Obi-wan’s touch more. 

“There’s only one way to make it stop,” Padme answered with a laugh, nuzzling further in Anakin’s neck. “Kitten knows all about it, but I don’t think we want to share the secret do we?” 

Anakin shook her head slowly. 

“But i guess we should… since I’ll be leaving you both to play,” she said with a grin. “Mommy has work to do kitten,” she added in a whisper, breath tickling the sensitive skin of Anakin’s neck. “It’s sex pollen, but for Anakin, it’s so much more,” she told Obi-wan, letting go of Anakin before being lifted by another plant. “Her genes make her prone to react by going in heat, it’s quite fascinating, Batwoman. But alas, I can’t stick around. Anakin, keep her busy.” Her tone was firm, giving a command the younger villain would have to follow. 

Instantly, Anakin ran forwards and dropped to swipe her leg under both of Obi-wan’s. The hero hit the ground with a thud, hardly rolling out of the way before Anakin brought her claws across the spot where she laid. “Anakin, snap out of it!” Obi-wan yelled, using one of her grappling hooks in an attempt of going after Padme. Anakin didn’t allow her to leave the ground, slicing the cord in two. “You’re letting her get away.”

Anakin purred at her annoyance, raising her goggles to get a better look at her prey. “I know,” she said, finding that the words were her own. Why should Obi-wan go after Padme whenever she already had all she needed in front of her. “Lover.” 

“Stop playing games, Anakin. You’re not yourself.” She raised her fists, lunging forwards to attack the feline despite the pained expression on her face. 

Anakin could only laugh, knowing she had the hero wrapped around her finger. Obi-wan was her prey, a little mouse caught in her trap at best. 

It was divine. 

“Aw, getting angry?” she teased, jumping back to avoid her attack. Her claws glimmered in the moonlight shining through the broken glass above them. “Where’s all that talk about love you had before?” she spat, taking a step forward. her eyebrows furrowed slightly at a pain in her chest, all of the heat she felt suddenly shifting lower in her stomach. 

Obi-wan was there to catch her when she fell forwards in pain, beginning to pant uncontrollably. “Help…” she whimpered, desperately trying to find any friction to help relieve the heat overtaking her. 

“Not here,” Obi-wan told her, taking the younger woman in her arms before grabbing another grappling hook from her belt. 

Anakin wrapped her arms around Obi-wan’s neck, trying to ignore how good it felt to have her close. “Please, hurry,” she begged, tightening her legs around Obi-wan’s waist. “I need you.” Anakin could hear her breath hitch, taking it as an invitation to be more intimate. She nuzzled into Obi-wan’s neck, wishing it was her bare skin rather than leather. 

“Be patient, kitty, I’ll take care of you,” Obi-wan told her, keeping an arm around her waist. That was enough reassurance for Anakin, the woman clinging to her in a daze. She’d be okay… Obi-wan would take care of her just like she promised. 

Anakin felt her chest begin to rumble softly, nuzzling closer. She kept herself distracted with the sound of her own purring, only coming back to reality when Obi-wan reached the balcony of her apartment. “The key, it’s in the catnip,” she muttered, resisting the urge to nip her neck for taking so long. “If you took this long fighting crime, the city would be barren.”

“I could leave you to tend to yourself,” Obi-wan shot back, opening the balcony door. She trudged in, keeping Anakin in her arms until she got to the bed. “You’re very lucky I love you,” she told her, pulling her mask down. Obi-wan tried to join her on the bed, instead receiving a foot to the chest. 

“Boots, take them off. You’re making a mess of my apartment…” Anakin muttered stubbornly, unzipping her costume from the front. Everything felt like it was burning, the feline beginning to pant quietly as she struggled out of her costume. “Hurry up,” she hissed, watching Obi-wan take her sweet time in unlacing her boots. “It’s too hot.”

The older glanced her way, finishing the task without speeding up any. “No, no, I’d hate to make a mess of your pristine apartment,” she said sarcastically, waving her hand to where empty wine bottles lined the shelves of her room. They littered the floor, dressers… there was even on top of the cat tower in the corner. “Really, Anakin, can’t you clean up after yourself?” Obi-wan began to remove her suit at a sickeningly slow pace. 

“Don’t start with me, Obi-wan. Not all of us can afford to keep a maid around,” she spat, feeling more heated than normal. Finally she peeled the latex suit off of herself, chunking it in Obi-wan’s direction. She made a sound of approval when it hit her in the chest, then leaning over the side of the bed to grab essentials. “You’re infuriating. I’ve been assaulted by that stupid plant loving, crazy bitch, and you’re trying to be a tease!” she ranted, turning around to see Obi-wan completely undressed. 

Anakin scoffed at how closely she was watching her, tilting her head slightly. “Why do you have that ridiculous look on your face?” Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re keeping the collar on?” she asked, walking closer to the bed. 

Anakin reached for her neck blindly, running her fingers across the leather. “I forgot about it while dying in heat,” she retorted, her face softening when realized Obi-wan was admiring her. “...Do you want me to take it off?” she asked carefully, tugging on it once. 

“No,” she answered quickly, the bed dipping slightly as the older joined her. “You’re absolutely ravishing with it on, kitty.” Obi-wan leaned closer, hooking her finger under the leather and pulling Anakin into a deep kiss. 

Anakin purred, opening her mouth to push their tongues together in a lewd display. They fought for dominance, Anakin crawling into her lap to grind on her plush thighs. Soon she was falling apart in a frenzy of soft moans, unable to keep up the fight for dominance. There was no shame in it, Anakin knowing Obi-wan would do whatever she desired in any position. 

In the meantime, she lost herself in the feeling of having Obi-wan’s tongue explore her mouth, her fingers ghosting across her erect nipples, how amazing it felt to rub her cunt against the older woman’s thighs. It was perfection, slowly relieving the heat knotted in her stomach from the sex pollen. She pulled out of the kiss, panting quietly as she worked herself further, rolling her hips to relieve all of the pressure built up. “Pl-please,” she begged, looking into Obi-wan’s eyes with a lustful expression. 

“Tell me what you need, Anakin.” Her voice was firm, but only because she cared. She really did love her… The thought alone scared Anakin half to death. Evidence of her fear lingered through the apartment in the form of glass bottles and old records. At night when she was alone in her head, they were her only comfort. “Anakin.”

The younger snapped her head up, eyes still discolored in a lustful fog. “Fuck me,” she said, her voice full of pained emotion, unable to utter the word she knew Obi-wan longed to hear. “Please, indulge me, lover.”

“Anything for you,” she answered, breathlessly, stealing a chaste kiss before laying Anakin down. Anakin closed her eyes briefly, struggling against the feral instinct that the pollen set off in her. She was strong and no stranger to Padme’s experiments. When she opened her eyes again, Obi-wan had a bottle of lube in one hand and her strap-on in the other. “Spread your legs for me, love.”

Anakin complied to her request without a single retort, becoming desperate for her touch. Obi-wan didn’t waste any time, crawling between the younger’s legs to swirl her tongue around her clit gently. Anakin whimpered, pushing her head back against her pillows. “Obi-wan,” she moaned softly, already getting lost in her own bliss. 

Obi-wan’s tongue worked wonders on Anakin, the soft muscle thrusting in and out of her cunt while her hands rubbed Anakin’s thighs. “You’re so good for me,” she praised, kissing the inside of her thigh once before wetting her fingers in Anakin’s slick. “Such a good girl.” 

That granted her another moan from the younger, who felt on the edge of an orgasm she’d been chasing since the pollen entered her system. “Obi-wan please, i need to come,” she pleaded, running her hand across her nipple in an attempt for more pleasure. 

Obi-wan watched her squirm for a few moments more, then pushing a finger past her entrance. “Can you come for me like this? Just on my fingers?” she asked, teasing her in a way that Anakin couldn’t resist. 

She nodded quickly, trying to roll her hips down on Obi-wan’s fingers. “Y-yes,” she muttered, hiding her face in the crook of her elbow. 

Obi-wan didn’t let up, adding another finger to stretch her further. “Tell me if it’s too much, kitty,” she told her, beginning to thrust both fingers in her warmth. Anakin opened her mouth to make a snarky comment, but it turned into a deep moan when she felt Obi-wan’s tongue flick across her clit again. 

“Ah, Obi-wan,” she moaned, chasing her climax. “More, m-more pl-please,” Anakin stuttered. She rocked her hips against Obi-wan, falling into a blissful pattern with her lover. As Obi-wan added another finger into her cunt, Anakin shuddered in pleasure, moaning loudly into her arm as she came. 

“Let me see you, darling.” It wasn’t a request, but rather a command that Anakin would never refuse. When she met her lover’s stormy eyes, Anakin could feel something in her shift. There was only love in Obi-wan’s eyes and it was no surprise… She always found ways to express her admiration for Anakin. “You’re a goddess, Anakin,” she said breathlessly. 

“Then worship me,” Anakin responded with a small smirk played across her lips. Blue began to show in her eyes, the pink fading away after her orgasm. 

Obi-wan leaned down, kissing her forehead with a soft smile on her lips. “I wouldn’t dream of refusing,” she said. Anakin watched her closely, her heart fluttering in her chest. It hurt to admit it after denying her feelings for so long, but she was in love with Obi-wan. Even if she couldn’t say it… It was in Anakin’s heart. 

The heart doesn’t lie. 

She watched as Obi-wan secured the strap-on, the pop of the lube bottle’s cap making her antsy. “Let me ride you?” she asked, already pushing herself up. Anakin knew she wouldn’t refuse a chance to see her do the work for once. 

“Of course, kitty.” She switched their positions, laying on display for Anakin. Obi-wan was stunning, the younger admiring her silently as she spread lube across the dildo. She rubbed Obi-wan’s thighs, leaning down to kiss her stomach. Her skin was soft, easy to mark, and she always smelled faintly of vanilla. Anakin adored the little traits, every one of them making her feel closer to the woman. 

Once she nodded that she was ready for her, Anakin crawled into her lap, positioning herself over the dildo before slowly letting herself sink down on it with a blissful sigh. “Oh fuck- ‘s feels good,” she said, rocking her hips against Obi-wan as she adjusted to the size. 

“Take your time, Anakin,” Obi-wan reminded her, keeping Anakin’s hips down with both of her hands. “We’ve got all night for me to fuck your pretty pussy,” she added with a smirk, her hands gripping Anakin’s lovehandles tighter. 

Anakin moaned, grabbing at her breasts while desperately trying to get more friction. “I’m ready now,” she protested, looking down at her with a pout in her plush lips. “Pl-please Obi-wan. I need you to fuck me.”

Obi-wan loosened her grip, able to see faint marks where her hands once rested. “You’re so gorgeous like this,” she said, thrusting her hips up into anakin further. “Falling apart for me so easy like a good girl should.” 

Anakin closed her eyes, biting down on her lip to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. She balanced herself with a hand on Obi-wan’s stomach before beginning to bounce on the dildo, little cries leaving her lips as she did. “F-fuck,” she cried when she felt it brush past her prostrate, quickly adjusting herself so she could capture the feeling again. 

Obi-wan must’ve noticed when she found her sweet spot, thrusting up to match Anakin’s rhythm perfectly. “Look at me, darling. I want you to see how good I fuck you.” 

Unable to refuse such a tempting offer, Anakin opened her eyes to meet Obi-wan’s gaze with a blissed expression. “Mm, I’m close,” she moaned, breasts bouncing with her as fucked herself on the dildo. It was a concupiscent sight and one Obi-wan would treasure for years to come. 

Anakin was truly a goddess in her eyes. 

“Fuck, fuck- Obi-wan, I’m gonna-” Anakin stopped moving on the toy, her body spasming as she reached her climax, her eyes cloudy with pleasure. Obi-wan pulled her down into a kiss, careful not to overstimulate her further. When she pulled away, the woman rested her forehead against Anakin’s with a small smile. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but I love you.”

Anakin met her eyes, guilt pooling in her stomach. “Obi-wan, I… I’m sorry, I should’ve said it before, but..” She looked away, biting her lip. “I love you too.” After a few anxious moments, Obi-wan guided her chin to meet her eyes again. 

“You.. You really mean it?” she asked, scanning Anakin’s face, looking for a sign that she was lying. “If not, it’s a very cruel joke, Anakin.” 

Anakin furrowed her eyebrows, pulling away with a stubborn glint in her eyes. “I wouldn’t have said it if i didn’t mean it,” she said, getting off of the bed with a huff. “You’re ridiculous. We were having a moment.” 

Obi-wan sat up, watching her disappear into the bathroom with a small laugh. “Anakin, wait,” she called, getting the strap-on off to follow after her. “I was just making sure.” She walked in to see her putting on her robe, smiling softly when she held out a second one for her. 

“Ridiculous…” she muttered, tying the robe around herself securely. “...I love you too, but i’m going to get a drink,” she said, trying to brush past her. Obi-wan grabbed her wrist before she could get far, pulling Anakin into her arms. “Obi-wan, what are you-” 

“I’m simply hugging you,” she responded, burying her face in Anakin’s neck. “Thank you, for telling me how you feel. It means the world to me that you finally trust me with this.” Her words made Anakin’s heart flutter in her chest, the younger hugging her back tightly. 

“Of course I trust you… I just wasn’t ready until now,” she explained, pulling away some. “Thank you for saving me, there’s no telling what she would’ve done to me,” she said with a small laugh. It didn’t reach her eyes, but Obi-wan didn’t pry. “Anyway… Want some wine?”

Obi-wan laughed, the sound as angelic as cherubs as far as Anakin was concerned. “You’re going to drink yourself to death one of these days, love.” She stole a kiss before releasing her from the hug. “But, yes I would enjoy a glass if you don’t mind. We need it after the night we’ve had.” 

Anakin nodded with a smile gracing her lips before slipping away to the kitchen. As she waited for her to return, Obi-wan walked back into the bedroom to look out at the city. Things wouldn’t be the same after tonight, she knew, but they would work through the kinks together… As a team. The thought of it made Obi-wan’s heart soar.

She knew their attachment to one another would only make them stronger in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i would adore obi-wan getting held hostage by the joker (ferus olin) next and anakin busting in like- as her partner and yes.


End file.
